


Animal Affinity

by majesticduxk, Psynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Case Fic, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Dolphins, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Sam to the Rescue, body transformation, human!Cas, non permanent body transformation, spn!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get changed into dolphins. And surprisingly? This isn’t a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> **Artist notes (Psynatural):**  
>  Thank you to [majestic_duck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_duck) for being very responsive to my story prompt brainstorm. Seeing my ideas fleshed out into a fun little adventure definitely got a few dolphin squeals of delight.
> 
>  **Author notes (majestic_duck):**  
>  this is my piece for the Destiel RBB. I had never written anything like this before, so I want to thank [psynatural](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/) – both for the art and the support! This definitely took me out of my comfort zone, and I want to thank you for the opportunity and the inspiration. 
> 
> I definitely know more about dolphins now!
> 
> Also a huge thank you to [accidentally_sherlocked](accidentally_sherlocked.tumblr.com) for the initial beta and to [pod7et](www.pod7et.tumblr.com), for the final beta and all the enthusiasm and encouragement!! And to [angrysouffle](www.angrysouffle.tumblr.com) for the brainstorming and pats on the back when all was dark

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/azUWBHD.jpg)

[_Click for larger version_](http://i.imgur.com/azUWBHD.jpg)

It wasn’t surprising he hadn’t noticed.

They’d just finished a hunt - like that was anything new - and wasn’t like Dean was in touch with his body. He was always injured in a myriad of small ways. So when his body started feeling heavy, and his skin hurt, well, it could have been anything. Hell, the swamp hadn’t been easy. He’d three broken ribs, not to mention the flu that was doing the rounds. Being a bit sore was nothing. He could put that down to being alive.

He blamed Sam for the flu. His brother had been coughing for weeks. Spluttering and sneezing and spreading his germs every which way. When the new hunt came up, Dean tried to make him stay home, but with no success. They both recognised that Dean needed help. And Cas… Cas really wasn’t up to a hunt yet, at least not as a human. He was still so… delicate. And if Dean _constitution of iron_ Winchester could fall (no pun intended) to the common cold, then Castiel, former Angel of the Lord, was a sitting duck. 

Which was the only excuse he had for not noticing what was happening to Cas. 

Since The Fall (and yeah, it’s got fuckin’ capital letters), Dean was highly attuned to the angel’s health. He felt responsible. He _was_ responsible. Not only that, but Cas had no idea of the limitations of the human body, and combined with a lack of common sense… there was no way it was going to end well for anyone. 

(And yeah, yeah, Sam laughed at _Dean_ being a voice of reason. But someone had to look out for the angel.)

Somehow, despite Dean’s best attempts at caring for his little family, here they all were, in some dodgy motel, in back country. At least he’d managed to make Cas stay in the room, but that left him and Sam up to the eyeballs in some of the most disgusting swamps Dean had ever sunk in (was it bad that he had options?).

Having dispatched the rusalka, the Winchesters found themselves at the car. Thank god he he towels to throw down so they wouldn’t stain Baby. Even so, Dean winced as he sat, the squelch of mud loud and uncomfortable. A shower just wasn’t going to cut it. Calling Cas, he asked him to change them to a room with a bath. Cas suggested they would be with a shower, but Cas’ opinion didn’t count because it was _wrong_. 

“Damn angel doesn’t know the first thing about bathing,” Dean muttered. Dean obviously needed to introduce the angel to the relief that soaking could bring tired bones. 

On the long drive back to the motel,the only thing keeping him going was the thought of that bath, and the knowledge that soon they would be home. They were all sick and tired, but it was nothing that a week of sleep and a truckload of whisky couldn’t fix. And if the next apocalypse came knocking: they were not answering the door for at least a month. 

It was the mantra Dean kept on repeating until he was compelled to throw himself head first into the bathtub. 

~o~

Sam hadn’t been impressed. 

Dean’s body was half in, half out and there was water everywhere as he floundered around attempting to shove his body under Sam’s.

“Take a goddamn shower, Dean! Or at least wait until I’m finished!”

When Dean didn’t move, Sam reluctantly extracted himself from the bath tub and huffed pointedly before he stalked angrily back to his room. Dean didn’t have a thought to spare, not for his brothers annoyance or his own embarrassment. In fact, he’d barely had time to process the sweet, sweet relief the water brought when Cas came barrelling in, jumping in the bath with Dean. 

The force of Castiel’s body winded him, but Dean rallied quickly and was ready to complain – which he fully recognised was not fair, given what he’d done to Sam, but at this moment he _needed_ to be in the water. Legs and arms flew everywhere as the two men jostled for position, to just be touching the water. Snarling, Dean turned on the angel, and all thoughts of complaint fled as he was caught in Castiel’s brilliant blue eyes. 

They were lovely eyes, Dean had to acknowledge. But that wasn’t what caught him – there was pain there. Cas’ pain and suffering, that was all down to Dean. The weight of his sins was heavy – heavier than Castiel’s water sodden body pressing into him. Heavier than the pain searing at his flesh. Fighting for words, to explain, to atone, Dean found he had no words. He had no idea how long they’d laid there, staring, until a rhythmic thud alerted him to Sam’s approach. 

Dean shook his head, looking around the bathroom. It was tight with him and Cas in there. Even when most of them didn’t appear to be in there – Dean had one leg hanging out and Cas’s limbs went every which way.

“There’s no room, Sam! Even if you weren’t Sasquatch sized…”

“I don’t need to know what kinky sex games you get up to, Dean.”

And if that wasn’t bitch face 17 ( _I can’t believe I have to put up with this shit_ ), Dean wasn’t a Winchester. 

“I think the least you can do is –“

Sam’s complaining stopped as the bath came into sight, and he _stared_. It took Dean a moment before he felt a burning heat brush his cheeks, although there was no need: he and Cas were fully dressed. The best defence was a good offense he decided. 

“Wanna take a picture? It’ll last longer?”

~o~

Sam did indeed take a picture. Lots of them. Not that Dean paid a lot of attention once he noticed his face was _stretching_.

“And turning grey,” Cas added helpfully. 

Dean was ready to heap righteous fury upon the angel, when he focused on Castiel’s flattening head. 

“That’s what my head is doing? _That’s_ what my head is doing? What the hell is going on?”

Dean wasn’t freaking out – he wasn’t. Crazy stuff like this happened to them every day, what was one my little transformation into God knew what?

Castiel walked to the mirror, and stared at himself, gently touching his greying face. 

“We appear to be gaining the features of the _Tursiops truncates_.” Castiel’s hand moved to his nose. “Although if I consider logistics, _Dol_ –“

Logistics were interrupted by Dean throwing himself back into the bath. 

~o~

Sam had no idea what was going on. Before his eyes, Dean and Cas had paled, not in the normal way, but they were becoming greyer, and greyer. Desperately Sam reached for a memory of grey – what the hell turned shiny grey? Had they been bitten? Was it in the swamp? Shaking his head, he sprang into action, leaving his brother and angel in the bath, throwing all the towels on top of them. He had no idea why, it just seemed the right thing to do. Apparently it was, as Cas stopped groaning long enough to look at him.

“Sam… Beach.”

“Now’s not the time to take a holiday, Cas!” And ok, he was freaking out. He only acted like Dean when he was about to lose it. He had a reason though!

“Beach…”

Cas seemed determined to make his point and without a better idea, Sam ran around the room, grabbed their gear, before hurrying to the car to fling it in the trunk. He spent precious moments rummaging through for a tarp: he didn’t care about the seats, although Dean would when he was better, and it would hopefully keep his wards a little more… moist. Sam’s mind blanked when he thought too hard. He couldn’t afford to collapse right now. 

Focusing on the now - _get them to the beach_ \- he hurried back to the bathroom. Dean and Cas were writhing around, and Sam did the only thing he could think of: wrapped Cas in towels, and hauled him to the car, thankful for once that they had a ground floor room. Dean was gathered a short time later, and Sam burned rubber getting out of the carpark. 

~o~

Thank god they were somewhere vaguely coastal. It was the one redeeming feature of a hellish journey punctuated with inhuman sounds of pain. Sam had kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead. The few times he’d looked in rear mirror, he’d seen movement, and length, a jerked leg, but not _enough_. It was dark and he just couldn’t figure it out.

The fourth time he almost swerved off the road, the combined squeals of Dean _and_ Cas convinced him to just look at the road. 

By the time they hit the coast, it was dark, and the parking lot was empty. Though that was luck rather than design. Offering a few words of thanks, he turned back to the car. 

“Can you walk, Dean?”

Dean’s response, a series of staccato clicks, was not positive. 

Glancing in the rear view mirror, Dean’s face was almost unrecognisable. In fact he looked like a-

“Dolphin?”

Dean clicked with irritation, and Sam thought it completely unfair that he could read his brother even when he was turning into a dolphin. Eyes moving lower, he could see where Dean’s legs were starting to fuse. That was pretty fucking scary.

“You can still run.” 

Angry squeals filled the car, but Sam stood firm.

“Of course it’s going to hurt, Dean, but even with… in your current state, we’ll make it to the water faster if you and Cas run.” Sam decided to play dirty. “Or do you want Cas to wait here while you I take you to the water, then come back for him?”

Dean’s unhappy clicks were halted by Cas’s soft squeaks. Dean quieted, but didn’t look too happy, even when Cas rubbed his nose against Dean’s. Even as he looked, Sam saw Dean’s thighs smooth together. It was creepy and wrong, and it was time to move.

“You can kiss in the water. Now move!”

~o~

Sam had one arm wrapped around his brother, the other the angel, as he semi dragged them to the water. With each step their legs seemed to fuse a little more, and while Castiel bore his pain silently, Dean… Dean was not so stoic. If Sam had had the headspace to think about that (which he didn’t, as dragging two barely mobile dolphins was incredibly hard) it would have surprised him. Neither Winchester was a stranger to pain. Dean has silently sewn himself up more times than Sam could count, let alone the broken bones, popped shoulders, and whatever the hell else he had suffered through. 

This was different though. Sam could almost hear the bones fuse and stretch, the skin tear and reform, as Dean and Cas became… fuck. Dolphins. He couldn’t really hide from it, but Cas and Dean were dolphins. His head swam and his knees buckled. It was only with Cas’ soft nudges and chittering that he got his breathing back under control. 

“Thanks, Cas. I’ll wait to freak out until you guys are in the water.”

Choosing to take the soft squeal as thanks, Sam found his feet and dragged the two bodies to the water. 

Which was much further out than he’d anticipated. 

“Low tide,” he muttered. “Of course it’s low tide. It’s not like anything is actually going well today. Hey, if I drop you here, can you make your own way to ocean?”

Dean’s frenzied fin flipping was as good as a no. Sam understood, but couldn’t help complaining.

“Do you _know_ how heavy the two of you are?”

Sam ignored Dean’s annoyed chittering,and focused on carrying his two heavy loads – with very little help – through wet sand. Dean had nothing to complain about. Although, even in the privacy of his mind, Sam knew that was not true. Dean had a lot to complain about. But right now was Sam’s time to complain, dolphin transformation of not!

“Ah!!!”

A wave knocked Sam over, forcing him to drop his two precious packages. One of whom hit him in the face with their tail.

“Dean! What the hell? I carry your heavy ass to the water and you…Dean?”

Dean was flailing, rolling on his side and unable to steady himself. Sore nose forgotten, Sam came to his hands and knees. Getting one hand underneath his brothers’ body, Sam rolled him so his nose was at least pointing up. Although Cas was doing better, Sam put a gentle guiding hand on the other dolphin, and Cas floated over, before sticking his snout against Sam’s neck. 

Sam laughed as the dolphin nuzzled him.

“Thanks, Cas. And you’re welcome, Dean.”

Dean just blew water at him. Or maybe just freaked out and rolled over. Sam was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. This time, anyway.

~o~

It was much easier guiding them, rather than carrying them. Sam decided then and there he was not going to look up how much a fully grown dolphin weighed. His arms hurt enough without knowing. 

Once the water was up to his hips, he took his hand off Dean; Cas already took off and doing flips and barrel rolls through the air. He looked…happy? Of course, pretty much anything was better than transforming into a dolphin on dry land, but Cas was definitely happy!

Dean was much less certain. Cas completed a stunning flip, then swam back to Dean, nudging him away from Sam’s hip, steadying him when he flailed, and making him swim in circles until Sam got dizzy and Dean felt confident enough to swim a little way on his own. 

Hands on hips, Sam watched them frolic, Dean gradually became confident enough to attempt a breach.

“Looking good, Dean!”

Of course, Dean tail flipped him off, but Sam could tell he was pleased. Feeling the wind pick up, Sam shivered. He couldn’t actually stay here all night. They had to make some plans. Before he could call in his dolphins – and surely he was living someone’s dream? – a loud shout came from the shore. 

“Sir? It’s the police. Please come out of the water now.”

Shit. Why would the police be here? Sam set it aside: there was no point worrying about it now. He had to get out and make sure the dolphins were safe. The _click_ of a safety catch coming off echoed across the water. 

“Sir. Come out of the water. Now.”

“Coming, officer! Coming! Lovely night to be out!”

Sam spun around, stumbling and falling, before laughing uproariously. Over his laughter, he could hear the officers’ conversation.

“Just a drunk! We were called out here for a drunk?”

“C’mon, Shane! You were young once. You never went swimming drunk.”

Heaving a sigh of relief, Sam splashed around until Dean and Cas swam up to him. 

“I gotta go. I’ll meet you tomorrow, but not here. I think there’s a pier to the north. I hope there’s only one,” he muttered. “I’ll be there by seven.”

“Sir.”

“Goodbye, my dolphin friends! Stay safe! Don’t get eaten by sharks!”

“Kid…” 

Sam could hear the resigned amusement in the officers’ voices. He could work with that.

~o~

Dean knew he should be freaking out right about now – he was a dolphin. He was an actual dolphin! But once he found his balance… he wasn’t scared. A little part of him worried about Sammy, but Sammy was clever. He’d meet them tomorrow. At the pier he’d said? He had no idea where that was, and who were those people?

A gentle nudge at his side, and he drifted, only flailing a little bit, until he was nose to nose with Cas. And damn if that wasn’t weird. Cas chirruped, and rubbed his snout against Dean’s. He planned on stoically putting up with it, but before he could stop himself, Dean nuzzled back. It was nice. Until Cas started pushing him back towards the shore. 

Now that he could feel the current beneath his fins, and now that he wasn’t flailing like a… well, in ways no dolphin should flail, Dean could happily spend a bit more time playing. He even leapt over Cas, who squealed at him, gesturing pointedly towards a rocky shoal. Which, hell no! Dean had things to do! Fins to stretch! Distances to swim. 

He’d just started speeding towards the open ocean, when Cas overtook him. The other dolphin was much faster than he. Dipping underneath Dean, he rose, pushing Dean back. Squealing his annoyance, Dean took off again, only to be flipped out of the water. Again. 

Dean glared at Castiel, but he was easily stared down. Flipping his tail unhappily, he headed back in the direction Cas pointed. The other dolphin rubbed up beside him, whistling gently until Dean unbent enough to click back. Then Castiel pushed him into the rocks. 

~o~

Through shrill squeaks and eye rolls, Castiel managed to convey that Dean was acting childishly. A stunning acrobatic display, meant to show that he was more than capable in this form, just looked like showing off. While Dean splashed his annoyance, Cas herded him towards the rocks, keeping his body protectively to the ocean.

Dean chittered with annoyance – it was _his_ job to stand guard, not Cas’s!

But dolphin Cas was just as stubborn as human Cas. And better in the water, which irked Dean no end. He was gently but firmly rounded back against the rocks, as Castiel snuggled into his side. 

~o~

Not even ten minutes later they were heading out to sea. Although Dean would have happily stayed there, once he let Cas take charge it was kinda nice and the scratches weren’t that bad. They hardly even hurt. But as soon as the other dolphin realised the waves were pushing them against the rocks and that it meant Dean was getting injured-

Suffice it to say Cas just as quickly herded him back out. Cas swam beside him – an equal mix of dejected and alert. Dean couldn’t help it, he shot a stream of water straight at Cas, who blinked in surprise. Nudging him, Dean ran his nose over Cas’ head, petting him until he felt some of his distress ease. It wasn’t Cas’ fault they sucked at being dolphins!

~o~

He slept surprisingly well given it was his first night as a dolphin and he’d had one eye on Cas all night. Cas had an eye on him too, and being woken by a chittering Cas, was pretty nice. And he didn’t even feel too guilty that he’d forgotten about Sam. Sammy was a big boy who could look after himself. And it wasn’t like there was a lot he could do from the water. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a Cas sized shape colliding with him. 

Annoyed squeals filled the air. What was Cas’ problem? Turn him into a dolphin and he becomes the bossiest being in existence? Turning tail, Dean sped away, ignoring Cas’ calls to _stop_ or slow down or whatever fun denying thing it was. 

When he had enough speed, he breached, and damn it felt good! Swinging through the air in a glorious arc, the wind cooling his skin, before he fell into the silky embrace of the ocean. It felt so good, he did it again. 

Cas’ concerned chitters followed him, but Dean was having too much fun to stop. Again and again and again. He had control of two elements! How amazing was he! Just to prove his prowess, he did a backflip, landing with a mighty splash. 

Dean came up smirking, daring Cas to say anything. He wasn’t expecting the thundering behind him. Squealing in dismay, he backed away, only to find Cas there. His annoyance was gone now that Dean needed him. 

It didn’t stop him projecting _I told you so_. Which was quite unfair really. How was Dean supposed to know there’d be a pier full of humans watching?

Stroking Cas’ snout apologetically, Dean prepared to head back out to the ocean. Except he heard the disappointment of the crowd. 

“The dolphins are going.”  
“But we just got here!”  
“Mommy, make the dolphins come back.”

Dean’s movement slowed. Maybe… maybe they could stay? After all, what were a couple of civilians going to do to-

“They’re so pretty.”

Dean had never thought of himself as vain. But he was wrong. 

~o~

“No, mom! The dolphins are still there! I don’t want to go home!”

Sam had been idly making his way down to the pier. It wasn’t even 5pm, but he wanted to be there in plenty of time. However, that did not sound good. Stepping up the pace, he headed towards the water. 

“It’s better than Seaworld!” Said the group of kids was talking in front of him.

“They looked so happy! I’ve never seen wild dolphins do that!”

There was absolutely no way this wasn’t his brother and the angel.

~o~

Dean was dancing in front of the crowd. Actually dancing. Balancing on his tail and scooting from side to side before flipping and doing it all again. From the crowd response he’d been doing it a while, and Cas had as well. 

“Both of you! Come on! Both of you!”

Sam was simultaneously annoyed at his brother, and offended on his behalf: no one got to tell them what to do. Unless it was him, and even then, it was life and death situations. Or when Dean downloaded viruses with his porn _onto Sam’s computer_ which was pretty much the same thing. 

There was no need though. Dean kept doing his show offand every time he hit the water, Cas would be there, making sure he was ok. When the yelling got too much, Cas would swim away, taking Dean with him until the rude ones apologised. Only then did he allow Dean back. 

Offense dealt with, Sam’s annoyance flooded his system. Dean was supposed to be laying low, not drawing attention to himself. Marching to the edge of the pontoon, he knelt down. Dean noticed him and chittered excitedly, before swimming closer. 

“Dean!” Sam attempted to keep his voice slow. “What they hell are you doing? Calm down and stop drawing attention to yourself!”

Dean, of course, did what any self-respecting dolphin would do: a quadruple backflip, followed by a tail flip. 

“Dean!” 

~o~

God, did Sammy always sound this pissed? Dean went to swim away, but Cas herded him (Again! What was with the herding?) back towards his brother. Dean blew a few bubbles underwater, listening to Sammy yap yap yap about being sensible, and not drawing attention, and when he finally finished with a _Do you understand, Dean?_ , Dean couldn’t help it. 

He sprayed Sammy in the face. 

Ignoring Sam’s spluttered complaints and Cas’ disapproving stare, Dean squeaked his enjoyment to a background of human laughter. Once Sam was sitting near the water again, he swam up, tapping his hand seven time. Squeaking his laughter, he avoided Cas’ disapproving stare, before swimming back up to Sam. He tapped his nose against Sam’s leg seven times. Sam stared at him dumbfounded, and Dean just barrel rolled away. Whatever, Sam was clever. He’d figure it out. 

~o~

“Why didn’t the dolphin touch me?”  
“Make them come back, daddy!”  
“Wow! I got to see real dolphins!”

When Dean and Cas left, the crowd started to dissipate. Sam continued sitting there, finally allowing his amusement to overtake him. Ok, so Dean had been flashy, but he’d looked marvellous – and happy! Did all dolphins look happy? He’d spent hours looking at dolphins last night, but their happiness hadn’t been top of the list. 

And Cas didn’t look happy. He looked… satisfied. Hmmmm. Idly, Sam wondered how much they would remember as people. He hoped everything. He’d give one of his ribs to be tease his brother about his flashy showmanship. 

Fairly confident his brother would stay away until seven, and supremely confident that he wouldn’t be seeing Cas without Dean, Sam decided to take a walk along the boardwalk. It had been a long time since he’d got to do normal people stuff. 

~o~ 

Now that he was more confident in the water, Dean was having a wonderful time. He swam through a school of fish, and it was so much fun he turned around and did it again, their little fins tickling his sides! He dipped under them, swimming back to Cas, who was poking at a starfish. While Dean wanted to get back to the fish, well, the starfish was pretty cool too. And they had all day…

~o~

Sam was already waiting at the water when the dolphins appeared. They were late, but that was ok. Now that he thought about it, how the hell did dolphins tell the time anyway? But this way the crowds for the sunset had dispersed, drawn back to the festival at the boardwalk, and it was only Sam. 

Sam sat with his feet hanging over the edge, he definitely did _not_ scream when a lump bashed him on the leg. It was Dean. Of course it was Dean. Why would he announce himself in a polite way? Taking a breath, Sam smiled down at the dolphins. 

“Have a good day?”

Dean chittered and splashed, and flipped and then looked pointedly at Sam.

“You… you went swimming with other fish?”

 

Dean splashed his approval while Cas chirped something more like disagreement.

Sam his his smirk. “Sorry, Cas. Of course you aren’t fish.”

Dean splashed to get his attention back. “There are two of you… Ok, sorry! You were telling me about your exciting day.” Sam watched Dean’s antics, before guessing “ And you ate… fuck! How many fish did you eat, Dean?” Dean’s response was definitely a laugh, but he nudged Sam to continue. “And then you showed off to the whales?”

Sam chose to take Dean’s squeal as agreement, evan as he swam in annoyed little circles before continuing with his tale, throwing himself backwards, tale flipping at the sky, and then falling onto Cas.

“Then you watched a romantic sunset with Cas. Sounds like the perfect date, Dean!”

Sam’s grin was ripped from his face as way too much dolphin somehow managed to pull him into the water. 

“Dean! Was that really necessary?”

Laughing, Dean swam circles around him before coming up underneath him. Automatically Sam’s arms went around him.

“There are kinder ways to get me into the water you know.” Sighing, Sam attempted to get a grip on the dolphin. “I parked a couple of beaches away. I checked it out a few times, and every time I went it was deserted, so that works in case you and Cas start to- _whoa_!”

Dean took off with a jump, Sam hanging on for dear life. Dean, Sam had to admit, was a good swimmer. He took care of his passenger, until with that new flashiness, decided to try a leap with Sam still attached. 

He chattered his apologies all the way back as Sam clutched Cas who swam much more sedately. 

~o~

Travel by dolphin was tiring. Sam considered himself to be strong and fit, but by the time they were close enough for Sam to swim to shore, his arms were shaking. Cas squealed gentle encouragement, nudging him and diving under him when paused. 

Dean… Dean had seen a fish or something and had taken off. And ok, so he wasn’t really in his right mind, he was a dolphin. Sam still felt a little miffed that he wasn’t there to help. The annoyance at Dean powered him to the shallower waters, where his feet finally hit the sand. He found his balance before turning, giving Cas a little hug. 

“Thanks, Cas. I know you want to go look after my brother,” Sam assumed the bubbles he blew were an agreement, “I’ll just be on the sand until-“

A scream of pain interrupted them. Cas didn’t wait as he tore after the sound. 

Clenching his fist, Sam took a deep breath before wading towards land. There was nothing he could do right now. But he could have blankets and clothes waiting: at the very least he could make sure they didn’t get arrested. 

~o~

Desperately hoping that the change took as long as the first time, Sam hurried back to the motel: there was no way they were staying longer than they had to. As soon as humanly able, he’s going to have his brother and Cas in the car and they were getting as far away as they could! Although there wasn’t much to do, it took longer than he would have liked to get back to the beach. Intellectually, he knows there was nothing he could do. But while Dean and Cas were in pain, and he knew about it, it felt wrong to not be there for them.

Which meant of course, when he got back to the beach he couldn’t see them. He heard the cries of pain though. And that had to be good, right? Real wild animals didn’t inform the whole neighbourhood that they were weak and injured, so the human side must be close to the surface…

Sam’s thoughts were interrupted by a weak splashing. 

“Sam? Are you there?”

It was Cas’ voice, deep and rusty from pain. Sam was on his feet and in the water before he thought to answer. Squinting, he could make out two shadowy figures, hanging off each other.

“Yeah, it’s me. I got you.”

Slowly, carefully, he scooped an arm behind each man, only to realise their top halves only had changed.. 

“Isn’t this like a fantasy? The sexy sailor and the mermen?”

It was testament to Dean’s pain levels that he didn’t attempt to maim Sam then and there. Still, Sam took note: he’d use it later when he’d get a decent reaction.

The change was as slow and painful as the first one. The panting in his ear wasn’t the fun type, and Sam winced at the sound of bones rending, and flesh tearing. Sam could only stand there, muttering soothing nothings and supporting them. Distressing as it was, it was much easier this time that when he took them down to the water. 

It took time, and the promise of sunrise was on the horizon when Sam finally had two naked men on the beach. He didn’t want to rush them, but he was aware that people could turn up at any time. Didn’t fishermen get an early start? Settling in on his haunches, Sam watched until their breathing evened out. 

“Welcome back.” There was more relief in his voice than he’d ever admit to.

Dean ignored him, instead groaning his displeasure. Cas, however, looked up, gifting Sam with a quiet smile. 

“I hate to rush, but-“

“No. You can’t make me. Just let me die!” 

Sighing, Sam readied himself to pick Dean up. Dean’s attitude, while not unexpected, was annoying. And getting the man to the car wasn’t so easy. With Dean on one side, and Castiel heavy on the other, it was slow going. The angel obviously needed the support, even though he attempted to help Dean. And how that was going to work was anyone’s guess, given that Sam was carrying the both of them. Finally, he got them both to the car - even with Cas’s “help”.

Leaning Dean against the side of the Impala, Sam opened the door, ready to grab the clothes he’d left there, but Cas beat him to it. Gently, and not at all efficiently, Cas managed to jam Dean into some boxers and a shirt, before donning his own. Only then did Cas gently press Dean into the back seat, following right on his tail. 

Sam blinked. 

Sam had the keys, and Dean was in the back seat - _the back seat_.And _he didn’t complain_. Maybe he was still a bit dolphin in the head…

Sam’s worried thoughts were broken by Cas’ gruff voice.

“Are we leaving, Sam? I think that would be wise.”

Leaping into action, Sam jumped into the front seat. 

Dean’s “Don’t you hurt my baby, Sam!” did even more to relieve Sam than Dean getting his legs back. Humming under his breath, he _gently_ put the car into gear and and started the drive home.. His eyes frequently strayed to the rear view mirror, to see the way his brother leaned into the angel. 

~o~

It was wrong. Dean knew it was wrong. Cas had been through just as much as him – more! After all, he was newly human. Dean was the seasoned hunter. _He_ was supposed to look after Cas. And he’d complain…except Cas felt so good…and he was so tired. 

He let himself lean into Cas, enjoying it. It wasn’t going to be for long – there was no way he was letting Sam drive his baby. Not more than necessary. Certainly not further than the next town. Yeah… Dean would sort it out then.


End file.
